The Wedding
by amichan2
Summary: Sorry Mehgan. I've been reading your fanfic tooo much... this turned out too much like Megchan's "Gonna Get Married." So it should be self-explanitory to those who've read it....


The Wedding 

Muahaha¡K another sick & twisted fic from meee! (eww I¡¦m action like Nakuru). This time, it¡¦s about Sakura-chan and Syao-chan¡¦s wedding! 

Syao-chan: I¡¦m not Syao-chan! 

Me: See? He¡¦s denying the very existence of his name! Right Kero-chan? 

Kero: *mumbles in the midst of food* yeah whatever¡K 

*Amy sweat drops.* um yeah¡K well¡K I think I¡¦ll start- 

Tomoyo: Can I be the video-grapher please? 

Me: -yeah! What-ever! I¡¦ll start now!

*Curtains rise* 

Cardcaptor Sakura legally belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, and all its rightful owners (not including Nelvana). I¡¦m using these characters purely for my own entertainment. This fanfic is copyrighted all rights reserved ™, however. I have many many e-mail addresses. So no matter how hard you try, you can never block out my flamings is you stole something from this fanfic. Enjoy!

¡@

--------------------------------------------------

_SHOPPING FOR JUST THE RIGHT CAKE_

¡§That one looks good,¡¨ Meiling Li squealed. ¡§All of them look good!¡¨ She had come from Hong Kong to help out with the wedding.

¡§Yeah,¡¨ a muffled-Kero-in-Sakura¡¦s-handbag muttered. ¡§As long as I get a piece.¡¨

¡§Hush,¡¨ Tomoyo said in a strangely un-Tomoyo like tone. ¡§And let Sakura-chan make her choice.¡¨

¡§Um¡K a chocolate one, for Syaoran-kun¡K¡¨ Sakura finally spoke. ¡§And¡K plain white frosting?¡¨

¡§Sounds good!¡¨ Tomoyo said, too cheerfully for someone who¡¦s supposed to be jealous of Syaoran and pissed at the whole wedding deal. Although she¡¦d decided that Sakura-chan¡¦s happiness was her happiness, she had decided that, ¡§If Li-kun would make Sakura happy forever, so be it!¡¨ She still clings onto loving Sakura, and, as Suppi-no-miko (owner of Cardcaptor Cynical) said, she had secretly settled for controlling every aspect of Sakura¡¦s life (Tomoyo ::sweetly/innocently:: ¡K who, me?). This time, however, she let up just a little bit, since it would, as she had concluded, ¡§Make¡¨_kawaii_Sakura-chan_very_happy.¡¨

¡§Okay!¡¨ Meiling answered cheerfully. ¡§Let¡¦s order it! Xiao-Lang would love it!¡¨ Because she never got dear Xiao-Lang, and because she still held her love_of_Xiao-Lang_dear, but accepted ¡§That girl who is very powerful and is my friend and who is therefore good for dear Xiao-Lang,¡¨ she had concluded with satisfaction, she would silently settle for secretly controlling every aspect of ¡§my dear dear cousin¡¦s¡¨ wedding.

¡§Get over it, girl-child,¡¨ Kero-chan mumbled. ¡§I know what you¡¦re thinking!¡¨

Meiling instinctively stepped three feet away. ¡§Yeah,¡¨ she replied nonchalantly. ¡§Whatevers.¡¨

¡§Can we just order the cake Saakuraa-saan?! Nakuru said. Eriol had come--- to Syaoran horror and his refusal of letting Eriol participate in anyway in the wedding other than sitting (¡§Without that smile!¡¨ Syaoran insisted) and watching¡Xto attend the wedding (¡§But without a smile?¡¨ Eriol had said in mock/innocent horror.), and therefore¡X¡§No!¡¨ Touya had said, horrified¡Xbrought Nakuru and¡X¡§Just don¡¦t steal my sweets!¡¨ Kero yelled¡XSpinel.

¡§Um, girls,¡¨ Sakura strained to get their attention. ¡§I¡¦m done ordering the cake¡K¡¨ She sweat dropped.

_THE GROOM¡¦S OUTFIT IS VERY IMPORTANT_

¡§Fnow¡K¡¨ Tomoyo said with a mouthful of pins, ¡§fturn afroundffslofly¡K¡¨

Syaoran scowled but did what he was told obediently due to Eriol¡¦s threat of ¡§I¡¦ll break up your wedding if you don¡¦t cooperate with Tomoyo-san!¡¨

¡§Thank-you,¡¨ Tomoyo had said gratefully. No one knew how the oh-so-wise Tomoyo got to be even duller than Sakura since Tomoyo showed no sign of knowing the fact that Eriol liked her, even when it¡¦s so obvious.

¡§No problem.¡¨ Damn, Eriol would do literally anything for Tomoyo, and according to ¡¥all guardians except for Nakuru who was too hung on Touya to care¡¦, tat was not a good thing for a, or half a, reincarnation of Clow Reed.

¡§Don¡¦t move! You¡¦ll poke yourself,¡¨ Tomoyo told Syaoran, but he squirmed in discomfort anyway.

¡§Ow!¡¨

_THE LONG-AWAITED BACHLER PARTY_

¡§Why,¡¨ Syaoran and Touya complained/whined in unison ¡§is the party at his house?¡¨ The glared at each other briefly and ended the contest wit ha ¡§hmph¡¨ (in unison).

¡§It couldn¡¦t have been Sakura-san¡¦s house,¡¨ Eriol pointed out with a smirk. ¡§You wouldn¡¦t let it be at your house, it couldn¡¦t have been at Takashi-kun and Chiharu-san¡¦s house since Chiharu-san wouldn¡¦t allow her husband to tell lies, so it¡¦s at my house.¡¨ He smiled sinisterly, apparently self-satisfied.

¡§You, smug, smiling, son of a¡K¡¨ Touya paused. If he was a son of a bitch, and his other reincarnation was Touya¡¦s own father, then¡K [Sherry (still typing) would like to note at this point that reincarnations and originals and etc have no ties with each other¡K But HEY this IS Amy¡¦s fanfic¡K]

Eriol, who already figured it all out, smiled. Syaoran couldn¡¦t suppress a smile, but managed to scowl at the same time (is that possible?)

¡§I¡¦ll let my cute relative off, just this time since it IS his wedding, but next time¡K¡¨

_THE BRIDE¡¦S OUTFIT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE_ _GOOM¡¦S_

¡§Oh! It¡¦s perfect!¡¨ Chiharu breathed. Yes, it was perfect: A graceful silk dress flowing down to the floor. It was simple, without many decorations, but beautiful, and just right for Sakura.

¡§Li-kun will love it!¡¨ Rika giggled, thinking of the level of redness Syaoran¡¦s face will be at.

Sakura blushed. ¡§R-rika-chan¡K¡¨

_A SMALL SIDE THING¡K_

¡§Eriol-kun¡K¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Yes?¡¨ Eriol practically purred. Syaoran angrily wore a don¡¦t-you-DARE-hit-on-MY-fiance-DAYS-before-our-wedding scowl.

¡§¡KSince you like Tomoyo-chan so much¡K¡¨

¡§Eriol choked on air. ¡§W-hat the he--¡¨

Sakura continued while Syaoran smirked with an air of self-satisfaction. ¡§I was thinking about matching--¡¨

¡§Speak no more¡K¡¨ Eriol moaned, in half-real-half-mock of pain. ¡§If SAKURA had noticed¡K then¡K¡¨

¡§It must be pretty obvious,¡¨ Syaoran finished for him.

Eriol moaned/choked again.

_THE GIRLS HOLD A PATY FOR SAKURA_ (Sonomi: Damn! If the guys can hold a party for Syaoran SO CAN I!)

¡§Your house is so¡K¡¨ Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, breathed.

¡§Big?¡¨ Sakura finished.

¡§Nadeshiko¡¦s DEAR DEAR daughter!¡¨ Sonomi squealed in delight. ¡§And her friends! Welcome!¡¨ She never got over Nadeshiko, but married anyways (and according to Meghan. ¡§If Nadeshiko can marry, then GODDAMIT so can I!), and dearly loved to control every aspect of Sakura¡¦s life, right along with her daughter.

¡§Koooni-chi-waaaa!¡¨ ¡¥the girl who was Nakuru¡¦ squealed delightedly. Eriol was nice to ¡§my cute relative¡¦s future brother-in-law and saved Touya the horror of having Nakuru around by sending him/her off with Sakura for the party. ¡§This is juusst going to beee sooooo FUUNN!¡¨

¡§Yes,¡¨ Sonomi replied, rather a bit¡K hesitantly.

¡§¡K¡¨ said the rest audiably.

¡§Oooh! Teeaa! Yuummyy!¡¨ Nakuru squealed with delight. ¡§Can I haave soomee? Preetty Pleaase?¡¨

¡§Um, yes,¡¨ Sonomi coughed. ¡§Continuing on with the party¡K¡¨

¡§¡K¡¨ said all the other girls again.

¡§Um¡K yes,¡¨ Tomoyo said in her sweet voice. ¡§Continuing on¡K¡¨ ¡Vperhaps a bit overly hesitant.

¡§Oooh! Coookies!¡¨

¡§¡K¡¨

_AH! LAST! THE LONG-AWAITED WEDDING!_

Rika was right. As Sakura, with Fujitaka, walked down the aisle, Syaoran did manage to keep his jaw from dropping a dangerous height. But he turned a record-breaking crimson (the previous record was set by him, too).

Nadeshiko, invisible to most, appeared in the back.

::Our daughter¡¦s grown to be so beautiful::

As Fujitaka turned around to sit down, he saw Nadeshiko and simply smiled.

~~~~~

As the bridegroom and the bride walked out the chapel in a shower of confetti, Sakura¡¦s eyes watered.

*Mother¡K I wish you were here¡K*

::But I am:: a soft, beautiful voice whispered.

Comforted, Sakura tossed the bouquet in Tomoyo¡¦s and Eriol¡¦s direction, and smiled up brightly at her husband¡K

--------------------------------------------------

Notes from author:

DARN! This was supposed to be funny. It¡¦s my first attempt at comedy, but I guess I¡¦ve failed UTTERLY.

So sad¡K

Syao-chan: ¡K

::Touya, with Nakuru, is seen coming in::

¡§Noo!¡¨ Touya screamed. ¡§Get AWAY from me!¡¨

¡§Awwww! Toouuyaa-kuun!¡¨ 


End file.
